Hazama/Distorted Sequence
Hazama is a boss character in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence, he's the wielder of a BlazBlue and enemy of Ragna the Bloodedge. Basic Stats Despite Hazama’s lower speed, he can easily maneuver around the board using his chains. He has solid stats out of the serpents and is the only one who can lock the other Azure wielder's powers while unleashing the full potential of his own on them. *'Strength:' S+ (SSS when transformed) *'Magic:' S (SSS when transformed) *'Heat:' S (SS when transformed) *'Speed:' C (A when transformed) *'Defense' - S (SS when transformed) *'Affinity' - Darkness and Azure *'Weakness' - True Azure *'Overdrive:' Increases the Base power of his moves and adds the effect of life stealing in close proximity. Moves *'Ouroboros' - Launches Ouroboros at the enemy. It can attack an opponent from any direction. *'Serpent’s Benediction' - Releases a powerful hit the next turn of Falling, Rising or Devouring Fang, he’ll slide back, forward or even counter a move. **'Vanish Serpent' - Slips away and dodges the move thrown at him. (Unless distortion, etc.) **'Snake Strike' - Interrupt the enemies move if he's targeted. (Only works if he's slower) *'Venom Sword' - Throws the darkness of the azure in front of him in the form of two snakes shaped like blades. Will send the opponent sliding back. *'Falling Fang' - Overhead attack where he brings a serpent down on them in midair lunge. *'Devouring Fang' - Slide in unseen several spaces and strikes the enemy with a serpent and knife underhand sweep. *'Wind Serpent's Fang' - An Axe kick of a following serpent that leaves the enemy stunned. *'Rising Fang' - A rising crescent kick which carries his foe into the air, can be followed with Hungry Coils. *'Hungry Coils' - An interruption move, if Hazama is attacked he may retaliate with this move. If it lands he'll throw Ouroboros into them and then throw them away behind him a few spaces. Has a chance to wound. *'Tenebrous Fangs' - A flying kick combo, Hazama will send the chain after them and utilize knives and serpents before slamming them back to the ground. *'Stygian Serpent's Feast '- Throws Ouroburous before unleashing several serpents on them, it leaves them wounded. *'Distortion Drive: Serpent’s Infernal Rapture' - Launches the enemy into the air with a brutal kick that tears a dark rupture of the azure's power. *'Distortion Drive: Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent' - Traps an enemy in the ring of Ouroboros's energy before bringing them in with the chain for a continuous string of attacks with knives. He then throws them away with serpents. *'Distortion Drive: Serpent's Laceration' - Traps the enemy in Ouroboros's energy before kicking, bringing them down and stomping them continuously until after a taunt kicking them back into the air and then away several spaces. *'Overdrive Distortion: Serpent's Hunger of the Underworld -' Strikes the opponent with Ouroborus in a spherical formation to stun them, then envelops himself in the Azure's energy briefly, he sends the energy of Ouroboros at the enemy in the form of black and green veins and snakes to snare and strike the enemy viciously before shattering it in a distorted rapture. It devours life and returns it to him. Skills *'Destroyer Ouroboros' - Turns Ouroboros into energy and launches it, if it makes contact with the person it’ll destroy their soul from the inside. Has a chance to fail. *'Mind Corrosion' - Unleashes Ouroboros on the enemy and moves them into a berserk state. *'Azure Restriction' - Locks any Azure Grimoire or Power of Azure that isn’t the True Azure for several turns. *'BlazBlue' - A BlazBlue of ‘True Evil’ that went against the Ragna’s. It gives all his moves a base power increase. Releasing his BlazBlue will increase his Strength, Heat, Speed and Defense. He'll be able to attack from any place on the board until BlazBlue deactivates. A ring that devours the life of the enemy will also appear around him. *'Underworld Serpent: Orochi's Destruction' - TBA **Requires other Azure to be harvested. *'Stygian Serpent: Leviathan's Wrath' - TBA **Requires other Azure to be harvested. *'''Infernal Serpent': ''Jormungandr's Despair - TBA **Requires other Azure to be harvested. *'Azure God Serpent:' (Transformation Skill, resets his HP to full and changes stats/moves) Uses all of the darkness of the Azure's energy and uses it to infuse himself directly, shift his power into his own body taking the form of the personification of the Unholy God Serpent until a certain time passes. Increases his stats more than BlazBlue. **Requires Terumi, Observation by an Evil Eye, BlazBlue to be active, and enough Azure. Traits Unique Traits *'Ouroboros' - Hazama’s drive, the Nox Nyctores allows him to move 7 spaces in any direction despite his slow speed. *'Unholy Transmutation' - Collects Azure on the board each turn and turns it into his own's power for deadly skills. *'Unholy Virus' - Hazama’s BlazBlue gives off a truly evil presence, any Azure struck by its power has a 25% chance to fall corrupt as his own energy snares it. *'The God Serpent' - (Only active if transformed) Steals health and heat from enemies at a constant rate. True Azure will only do high levels of damage this character, Azure is weak, all other attacks he becomes highly resistant to. His moves change or increase in base power. *'Power of the Azure:' ‘Apakolasi Green’ - In contrast to the Anothen Blue of Ragna’s. A green darkness of the Azure from the BlazBlue in his body. Its one that powers up his Ouroboros, making them do more damage. His allows him to deal extra damage to other Azure wielders. *'The Original True Evil ' - Hazama has a high resistance against any Azure, aside the True Azure's power. When Azure is corrupted he gains a slight boost. If he takes down any of the core Azure Wielders he gains a large boost. General Traits *'Boss Presence' - This character has an overwhelming presence, you can't lower the stats of this character for several turns. *'Indimidating Presence' - This character has a chance to make the enemy lose their move in close proximity. *'Sadistic Soul' - Gains a boost when he takes down an opponent. *'Antagonistic Soul' - With Ragna, when Ragna is present on the board he receives a slight stat boost and will gain more soul break then usual when attacked. He gains a large boost if losing to him. (Same applies to Ragna) Category:Male Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Distorted Sequence Character